vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ix (Rise of Legends)
|-|Ix= |-|Ix in-game= |-|Ix's jumping skill= Summary Ix, the Moon God, is an alien Cuotl hero, worshipped and feared by the Cuotl people for his impressive lunar wrath. He rules the west Cuotl lands through the power of the moon. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A with regular attacks, dark attacks and Star Bolt, Likely High 8-C with energy beams, likely higher with lunar energy Name: Ix, Moon God Origin: Rise of Legends Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Alien, God, God of Moon, False God, Cuotl Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Hand-to-hand combatant, Healing and Darkness Manipulation via Purify, Duplication (the copies can fight and have the same powers, but are weaker), Plague Inducement via regular attacks, Poison Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Disease Inducement, Disease Transferal, Plague Manipulation, Statistics Reduction via Moon Jinx, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Lunar Energy Manipulation via Lunar Glow, Stellar Energy Manipulation via Star Bolt, Forcefield Creation via Personal Shield, Invisibility via Personal Cloak, Large Size (Type 0, around 15 meters), Magic Resistance, Splash Damage Resistance, Disease/Plague/Curse Immunity, Regeneration (Low), Immortality (Types 1, 4 and 8) (Types 4 and 8 happen very slowly via re-materialization of his consciousness by the faith of his believers; Reliant on faith) Attack Potency: At least Small Building level with regular attacks (Comparable to General Battaglion, he can destroy an entire mine in a single strike), dark attacks and Star Bolt (can destroy mines, but takes longer for larger buildings), likely Large Building level with energy beams (he can crush huge tanks and dragons, should be comparable to Xil's Sun Blast), likely higher with lunar energy Speed: Subsonic attack speed with regular attacks and powers, At least Superhuman movement speed (At least comparable to Xil), Likely At least Speed of Light attack speed with Star Bolt (It takes 1 second to summon a beam of energy from a star), FTL+ attack speed with Lunar Glow (It takes 1 second to summon a beam of energy from the moon). Reaction/Combat speed is hard to determine due to game mechanics, but likely Subsonic Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class Durability: At least Large City level in-game (Can casually tank Doge’s Hammer from The Doge). Significantly Lower realistically, likely Large Building level Stamina: Extremely high Range: Melee with physical strikes, Short to Long range with projectiles and most powers, likely Planetary range with Lunar Glow and Star Bolt (He can use the power anywhere on the map) Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Likely high from having accumulated knowledge from his living millennia Weaknesses: None outside of game mechanics Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Regular attacks:' Attacks with his hands and claws. Has splash damage and inflicts Plague, a mix of disease, poison and acid on any enemy hit, including vehicles, robots, spirits and aliens. The disease will gradually weaken over time. The disease is severely contagious as diseased enemies pass weaker forms of their disease over their nearby allies. (In-game: 24 dmg/sec) *'Purify:' Massively heals allies and damages enemies in an area simultaneously. Has AoE Range. *'Mirror Image:' Summons 4 weaker copies of Ix that can fight and use weaker versions of his powers. *'Moon Jinx:' Heavily weakens the attack of enemies in an area (-90% damage; if an enemy hit dealt 20 damage regularly, it would get reduced to 2 damage). Has AoE. *'Lunar Glow:' Summons a Large City-sized beam of lunar energy that damages and burns enemies caught inside for 30 seconds. Likely has Planetary cast range. He can control the trajectory of the beam. Has AoE damage range that progressively decreases. *'Star Bolt:' Summons a City-sized beam of lunar energy that damages and burns enemies caught inside. Likely has Planetary cast range. He can control the trajectory of the beam. Has AoE damage range that progressively decreases. *'Personal Shield:' Creates a protective shield around him to completely block some damage. *'Personal Cloak:' Grants invisibility for 20 seconds. The invisibility will stop if he attacks. *'In-game stats:' **'HP:' 1557 **'Ground Attack:' 15.7 **'Siege Attack:' 10.3 **'Trample Attack;' 12 **'Movement Speed:' 40 (Medium) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Rise of Legends Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Disease Users Category:Poison Users Category:Acid Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Healers Category:Forcefield Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Aliens Category:Gods Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8